


time after time

by mabufus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chloe,” Max murmurs. Her hand covers Chloe’s hand that’s shaking on the seat of her truck. She jumps a little at Max’s touch, and she gives a smile that’s hardly convincing that’s she even somewhat okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time after time

**Author's Note:**

> why save arcadia bay when u can save arcadia bae

The rubble of what used to be Arcadia Bay was astounding, and by far the worse thing Chloe had ever seen in her life. To think that it was something she had wanted for so long and to actually see the hellhole of a town destroyed were definitely entirely two different things now, and it’s taking a while to process that her town went from shithole to, well, _actual shithole._

“Chloe,” Max murmurs. Her hand covers Chloe’s hand that’s shaking on the seat of her truck. She jumps a little at Max’s touch, and she gives a smile that’s hardly convincing that’s she even _somewhat_ okay.

“Joyce is okay,” Max says softly. “She’s alive. You don’t have to worry.”

Chloe knows that she’s right. Leaving her mother behind though, just doesn’t seem like something she should be doing. It doesn’t seem right, but she’s driving away anyways, going to Portland with her best friend and partner in time, hand in hand.

This scene is different then what she had pictured in her mind, though. The sunset in the background is replaced with debris from fallen buildings and rainfall that seems to be endless. Rachel sitting with them is replaced with a feeling of emptiness, a hole in her heart that probably won’t ever heal. When she and Max hold hands, in her mind she isn’t shaking like a leaf, but grinning from ear to ear with a face so red she doesn’t want Max to see. 

“You’re right,” Chloe whispers. “You’re right, I know that. I just…”

Max tightens her grip on Chloe’s hand. “It’s okay, Chloe. I know.”

“I love you, Max.” Chloe blurts out, and it’s followed with an immediate _oh shit_.

Max smiles. 

“I love you too, Chloe. Forever.”

And so she keeps on driving. The ride is silent for the most part, but every once in a while one of them quietly says, “How you holdin’ up, champ?” and they both give the same “Well I could be _better_.” playful, yet depressing reply.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Max.” Chloe says after thirty minutes of absolute silence. “I can’t imagine being with anyone else right now.” It’s not completely a lie. But it’s not the truth either. She imagines Rachel, too. They would’ve been a great trio. They _should_ be a great trio. Her hand grips the steering wheel tightly.

Max knows what Chloe’s thinking; always does. “I wish Rachel could be here, too.” she says. “I need to thank her for letting me borrow her clothes.” she hesitantly chuckles. “I’d let her borrow some of mine, but something tells me I’d be too basic for her.”

“Oh, shut up,” Chloe says, and she’s laughing, like _really_ laughing, for the first time in a long time. And it somehow feels inappropriate given the situation, so she soon stops. “Even if you were right, she’d love to borrow your clothes. She would’ve loved you.”

“I bet I would’ve loved her, too. Bet my camera on it.”

“ _Excuse_ me, Mad Max, I gave that to _you_.”

“Exactly. I wouldn’t be losing it, because you’d give it right back and you know it.”

“Is it weird that the fact that I would kind of pisses me off?”

Max laughs, and she’s laughing for real, too. “No. And I love that about you.” She’s thumbing the side of Chloe’s hand now. 

“I love you, Maxine Caulfield.” Chloe says and this time there’s no _oh shit_. 

“ _Max_ , never Maxine.” Max replies. She shuffles closer to Chloe and lays her head on her shoulder.


End file.
